Building analog frequency channelizers is well known in the art. However, as the number of channels in the channelizer increases, analog realizations become increasingly complex.
Digitally realized channelizers are also well known in the art. When building a digital frequency channelizer, it is often advantageous to be able to seamlessly combine adjacent channels to form a larger composite signal path. Polyphase decomposition is a known technique for realizing a digital frequency channelizer. Unfortunately, this technique does not necessarily result in a successful combination of adjacent channels. In particular, the resultant composite channel may not be in linear phase.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a method for seamlessly combining adjacent filters to form a composite channel that exhibits linear phase.